


A Cry For Help

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's Stony Shorts 2020 [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, Bathtub Sex, Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Steve knew what he was doing waiting for Tony to come home from work in the bathtub. He must have.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Marie's Stony Shorts 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649605
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	A Cry For Help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justanotherrollingstony (adoctoraday)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoctoraday/gifts).



> A silly thing inspired by Stellalove's gorgeous finding of this [ Wonderful Manip of Cevans in a tub](https://gayconnexion.tumblr.com/post/637593261122453504) 😍

"Tony… what—" Steve stopped, Tony's wet finger pressing against his mouth. 

"You knew what you were doing looking like that in my bathtub, Rogers." Tony told him, taking as serious an air as he could. Wasn't easy when all he wanted was to dive in said tub, his clothes be damned, and lick water off his husband's chest. 

"Your bathtub! I put the damn thing in place myself!" 

"Yes, and that too was a cry for help! Making me oggle you like a perv while you worked those biceps for hours. Have you no shame?" Tony put his hands on his hips and he must have looked ridiculous, what with his shirt half open, his undershirt wet from Steve's splashes when he'd taken his phone out to snap pictures, and his hair a mess from all the pulling on it he'd done to get through his last meeting of the day. 

"Tony." Steve gave him his trademark Cap look, it was meant to stop him, or reprimand him, or something, but all Tony heard was that same tremor in Steve's voice the man got when Tony did something reckless and that always made him hotter under the collar somehow. Call it an authority kink or just his old bratty streak, Tony had always loved riling Steve up and right now, watching him all wet and beautiful in the bath, Tony really, really couldn't help himself. 

" _ Steve. _ " He grinned, pulling his phone out again and snapping a picture, and then one more and then— Steve kneeled up in the bath, grabbed him by the waist and pulled him in. With, indeed, no regards for his clothes. 

Tony couldn't even protest beyond his first yelp of surprise, instead he laughed, so hard it made his eyes close and he barely remembered ro slide his phone on the relatively dry cabinet before leaning back against Steve. 

"Wanna do some naughty stuff soldier?" He waggled his eyebrows at Steve, his hilarity showing on his face too. 

"Always." 

Steve kissed him, and there was water everywhere — duh — and his clothes were more uncomfortable than Tony would have thought, but he felt so light and he was so hard against his slacks and Steve's body under his was so solid… he kissed him back and forgot all about it by the time he was sitting on his husband's lap, rutting against him and making a mess of Steve's hair too. 

Fuck that felt good. 

Steve's beard left trails of water down Tony's neck, his tongue tracing the shape of his ear before his lips sucked kisses along Tony's jaw. It made Tony tremble with need in Steve's lap. It made him gasp. And it made him bite Steve's naked shoulder — hard enough to make Steve groan in a mix of pain and pleasure. Fuck. 

Deflty, with a practiced flick of his fingers, Steve opened Tony's belt, button and fly and slipped his hand inside Tony's underwear, grabbing his cock without ceremony. 

"That what you wanted baby? My hand on you? Wanted me to get you off? Couldn't resist me in here?" 

"Fuck— fuck you," 

"Later," Steve laughed, kissing the curses out of Tony's mouth as he started actively jerking him off, his own dick dragging against Tony's ass through his clothes with little thrusts of his hips that made the water ripple around them. 

Tony's orgasm seemed to creep up on him. One minute he was holding on, grabbing Steve's shoulders for balance as he started fucking his husband's fist more frankly, their eyes locked all throughout, and the next he was panting, moans he hadn't given the go-ahead to leaving his mouth and making Steve grunt in pleasure too. 

"I'm gonna... come, gonna come." Tony gasped, sagging against Steve's neck as he lost control of his hips and thrust harder and harder into the tight circle of Steve's hand, his ass grinding down onto Steve's cock at the same time. 

He did come. He came for what seemed to be minute but couldn't have been, and he could tell Steve did too because he stopped breathing for a moment before he let out the sexiest, filthiest sound of Tony's life, the soundtrack of his spankbank, the sound of his husband shooting in that bathtub, against the drenched seat of his slacks. 

"Fuck. You'll kill me one day." Steve whispered when they stopped moving altogether, wrapped around each other in the cooling water. 

"You will kill  _ me _ first. Only one of us is a supersoldier here." 

"Hmm." Steve graze his nails down Tony's back. "Care for a round two in dry sheets this time?" 

"Sir, yes, sir!" 


End file.
